


贪生怕爱

by shunzi66



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 我曾经大声叫过他一次，无声地叫过他很多次，但是我现在又叫了一次。





	贪生怕爱

**Author's Note:**

> 我曾经大声叫过他一次，无声地叫过他很多次，但是我现在又叫了一次。

上岛三个月，超哥第一次跟鱼鱼一起录衍生综艺，主题是跳舞，首轮变速呼喊大家的名字，次轮是各位舞担的solo摆头。有好事群众cue到鱼鱼的空翻，没想到鱼鱼硬梆梆地回答说今天不翻，对方没接住话头，气氛有点尬，站对面的超哥忽然说那不翻就不翻吧，本来就有伤。现场导演见状没再跟着提野蛮要求，又有其他人恍然大悟说对哦你们是队友，超哥没再吱声，心不在焉地录完了整期节目才有点后悔——他太七情上脸了，大概率又要表情管理失败。后来实在放心不下，他溜去办公室看了样片，体感自己比较失态，问后期这样子也能播吗。后期小哥没读懂他的迷惑行为，说有何不可这不是帅帅气气的吗。超哥差点气到炸，客客气气地说我咋觉得自己看上去有点颓，像个丧逼。

三个月内没人发现，超哥在营里从不和鱼鱼讲话，有时候他想居然这样也可以，但是居然真的这样也可以。超哥的初评级舞台落在A班，奖品是一个gopro，因此拉了许多新朋旧友入镜喜相逢，每个人都与他对坐互画，最后生成的作品花团锦簇，挂满走廊半张墙。超哥举着gopro缓缓扫射每一幅画，像是冰凉的风检视树叶的背面，偌大一片白森林里，他用欲盖弥彰掩盖一片缺席的叶子，然而自始至终没人来问：你为什么不画鱼？

上岛之前练习生会在团综里玩一些弱智游戏，出现一些微妙巧合，比如线一人扯一半，超哥抓不到鱼鱼，又比如抽圣诞礼物，他跟鱼鱼像河水流经石头无缝错过，天意可贵，他柔顺地转过脸去，不动感情地对其他队友说鱼鱼非常可爱，说完觉得自己假，又用力地说真的很可爱（更假了）。鱼鱼听到像是全不在意，把手撑在超哥的肩膀上站起身来，超哥以一个摄影机无法察觉的幅度轻微地避开，鱼鱼就把手放下了。超哥对此深感绝望，同时又不无侥幸地想，这是他和某种可以致死的传染病近乎赤裸的接触。

虎口脱险之后超哥自觉自发地与鱼鱼隔离，企图阻挡令他心有余悸的恐惧。然而当他从剪辑室头也不回地离开，病原再一次地追上了他，这一回的发作势不可挡，热的感觉攀附在他的肩膀、手臂以及耳后，这些部位开始向内溶解，他惊悚地摸到自己被熔化的遗体。有一回他看到鱼鱼坐在大巴车上跟其他人挥手，目光澄澈又柔软，仿佛沉浸在一场漫长告别里。超哥被这样的目光黏住，逃也似的往前走去。其他的朋友被他吓到，问他到底在找谁，超哥慌慌张张地摇头然后冲进电梯，却发现自己早已化为伶仃骨骸，落入荒谬的笼子里。鱼鱼薄薄一片，影子一样搭在铁笼的角落里。超哥精疲力尽，厌倦说你能不能不要再看着我。鱼鱼轻松地笑，说你不看我怎么知道我在看你。超哥苦着脸说我没有。鱼鱼说你在节目里面瞄过我，你瞄我后脸很臭，摸自己鞋底。超哥听完选项无可奈何，说我没有在摸鞋底。

——那你是承认有在看我吗？

电梯间里光线昏昏，鱼鱼穿黑白条纹衫，绞着手指靠在栏杆上，面孔明亮无辜，像一座纯白的雕像。地狱之门在他面前洞开，超哥避无可避地走进去，他并不经常会直视鱼鱼的脸，这时候擦身掠过匆匆一瞥，即刻不由自主别开自己被刺痛的双眼。在他们严阵以待的关系罅隙里，超哥会想起一些关于鱼鱼的片段，比如一双上面爬满蚊蝇干枯龟裂的手，或者是一只生疮流脓布满血丝的眼晴，被诅咒之后始终无法愈合的伤口，鲜血厚厚地凝固在旧血之上，他总是无法控制自己，在简短的一死过后，像想一场瘟疫一样去反复地想鱼。鱼鱼站在原地，带笑意握紧双手，目不转睛地盯着他，疫病如沸水流淌，很快淹没他胸口，他被触目惊心的大灾祸包围，终于肯慷慨赴义。为什么你总是不看我呢？这个问题才是最大的恐怖，超哥满怀恨意，望向恶魔鱼鱼，望向一种瓷器坠毁之前极紧致密布的辉煌，他哀叹一声，对鱼鱼说因为我爱你，说完忽然领悟到自己应得的刑罚，于是不断痛苦地重复说我爱你我爱你我爱你。我爱你。

（完）


End file.
